New Girl
by animegirl14
Summary: There's a new girl at Duel Academy! And has become quick friends with Jaden and Syrus. Okay that's really the best I can do right now since I still don't where this story is really going.


animegirl14: Hi you guys! Thank you for clicking on my story.

Joey: Hello my adoring fans its me Joey wheeler.

animegirl14: Joey what are you doing here?

Joey: Saying hello to all the Yu-Gi-Oh! fans.

animegirl14: Joey! This isn't Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Yu-Gi-Oh Gx!

Joey: Your telling me I'm in the wrong place.

animegirl14: yes

Joey: AHH! Why does this always happen to me?

animegirl14: Well as long as your here will you do the disclaimer?

Joey: Well I have nothing else to do. animegirl14 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx!

animegirl14: Enjoy!

Chapter 1 

It's early in the morning and Jaden and Syrus are in Pr.Banners class. Where they were currently studying about the history of duel monsters. Seeing as this wasn't Jaden's favorite subject he was slowly falling asleep. Then he heard the door opening, and soon was awake and alert. He looked towards the door and saw a girl with dark brown hair that reached below her chest, big brown eyes and was wearing an obelisk blue uniform.

"Hey Sy do you know who that girl is?" Jaden asked Syrus. "No I've never seen her before," replied Syrus.

"I'm sorry I'm late," said the girl timidly because of all the looks she was getting and the fact that they were all whispering. "Its alright. Now please come over here so that I can introduce you," said Pr. Banner. " Okay" replied the girl as she slowly went top the front of the class. It was only a short walk but it felt like an eternity to her. When she got to the front. " Okay class this our new student Maria, I hope you all make her feel welcome." "Hey Maria welcome to Duel Academy!" Jaden yelled as he put both his arms in the air as though he was making a cheer. Maria was just looked at him a little shocked at what he had just done.

" Thank you Jaden for that introduction" said Pr. Banner. " Okay then let's find you a seat." then Pr. Banner started to look around the class for an empty seat. But he couldn't find a seat for her where the Obelisks were sitting not even in Ra, the only seat left was in the Slifer section, which was next to Jaden.

" There's seems to be only one seat left will you be okay sitting with Jaden?" asked Pr. Banner. "Yes its okay" said Maria in a voice that was just above a whisper. Then she started to walk to the empty seat and sat down. "Hi my names Jaden Yuki and this right here is my friend Syrus,"said Jaden. "Hi it's nice to meet you, Maria" said Syrus. "It's nice to meet both of you,"said Maria. "Okay class let's continue with today's lesson. I highly advise you to take notes, we will be having a test on this next week."

Everyone started copying the notes except for Jaden he was falling asleep again. After about 15 minutes of taking notes, Pr.Banner saw Jaden dosing off.

" Jaden wake up." said Pr.Banner. " Hey Jaden wakeup" Syrus said as he shook Jaden "Huh what's happening is class over?" Jaden asked sleepily. " Nice to see that your still with us." said Banner "Now can you tell me the name of the pharaoh who is said to have been the only one who could control the Egyptian gods?" asked Pr. Banner "His name? Ohh that's easy! His name was umm uhh..." Jaden tried to think of a name to tell him "Atem" Maria whispered to him. "What?" replied Jaden "His name the pharaoh's name was Atem." Maria said once again. "Okay thanks" "His name Atem"Jaden said immediately. "That's correct I guess you were paying attention" said Pr. Banner as he went back to his place to continue teaching.

animegirl14: Well that's the end of the first Chapter.

Joey: Thanks for reading.

animegirl14: Please review! and if you're going to flame my story than you have to give me a reason. Hey Joey.

Joey: Yeah

animegirl14: Shouldn't you get back to Yu-Gi-Oh!

Joey: Oh no! I completely forgot! I have to go bye!

(Joey exits running like crazy)

animegirl14:somethings will never change (sweatdrop) well remember to review.

P.S.: Hi I'm glad your read the chapter but I must say for the poor job I did in this story this one of my early works so I will get better and if you guys want this to be a romance between Jaden and Maria then say so by telling me in a review. But I did originally plan this story to be general.


End file.
